ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Moles Dig Deeper
Moles Dig Deeper is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Inversed Roles, and the first part of the two-parter special, Moles and Betrayal. Episode Men in black suits are flooding into the Shattered headquarters, they're backs labeled S.W.A.T. Argit is in jail, and has been since yesterday. Somebody else is commanding the fleet, and nobody knows who. Sixsix runs around, getting people under control and commanding them to attack the S.W.A.T. members. Lucy, Albedo, Alan, and Sunny have taken the day off, under an agreement. A man in black runs down to the holding facilities, and runs to Argit's cell. He starts to unlock the lock. About a minute into the process, he's shot in the head by Vulkanus. (Vulkanus): 'You're staying put, shrimp. And none of these idiots are gonna get you out. '(Argit): 'Are you ''suuuureeee ''about that, Vulkanus? Because I know this place inside and out. I ''was ''a part of it once, after all. '(Vulkanus): 'Yeah, I'm sure, you litt- Vulkanus is banged in the back of a head by the backend of a gun, and falls to the floor, unconcious. A swat member appears from behind him in the shadows and walks over to Argit's cell. He pulls off his mask, and bends down to continue what his old mate started- free Argit. '(Swat Member): 'Won't come undone, Argit. Good thing I've got better ways. The SWAT member turns his hands into giant robotic fists. Smack Hands. He punches the cage door, and it goes flying into the back wall. '(Rex): 'Ready to go? Your lucky I came to help you. I owed Ben. '(Argit): 'I'm sure you did, you idiot. Let's just go. '(Rex): 'Seeing this, I think I'd like the trip quiet. Rex smacks Argit across the face with the gun he'd used on Vulkanus earlier, and knocks him unconcious as well. He slips Argit into a bag and starts walking through an emergency exit in the holding cells back room. He walks outside, and turns his legs into the Rex Ride. He boots up and heads back for Government Headquarters. Rex pulls his watch up, the same one the mole had, to his wrist. '(Rex): 'Mission accomplished, Ben. Im headed back now. '(Ben): '''Perfect. The raid will go on longer, though. There was ''much ''more we needed than Argit. Ben hangs up, and Rex puts his wrist down. ''BACK AT SHATTERED HEADQUARTERS'' Sixsix runs to the holding cells, after hearing a loud bang, like metal against metal. He walks in to find Vulkanus's unconcious body laying across the floor, blood spilling and gathering around the back of his head. He's still alive, but not for long. Sixsix raises a walkie talkie to his mouth and makes a cacophony of noises, probably his species language, through it. Soon afterwards, numerous Shattered members come to the holding cells and pick up Vulkanus, and go through the emergency exit, headed for the ER. Sixsix walks back into the hallway, to be head-butted by some kind of small turtle thing, sending him flying back to the stone wall of the hallway. Sixsix's helmet breaks, along with his oxegyn tank. He stops breathing, and isn't heard afterwards. '(Turtle thing): '''Get ready, rebellions. Papa's coming. The scene switches to the Shattered headquarter security cameras. The techies there watch Sixsix walking, ensuring safety, when the hallway camera goes off, replaced by blurs of grey pixels. '(Techy 1, slamming his fist on the desk): ''GOD DAMNIT, ARCHIE! Did you forget to pay the electric bill! '(Archie): No, Bill, I ensure you I payed it last week. '(Bill): '''Well than what the ''hell ''just hapenned to Hallway #6's camera? '(Archie): 'You think ''I ''know? Suddenly, all the cameras go off. '(Bill): 'Oh, ''crap... ''Archie, turn on the lights!...Archie, the '''god damn lights!....'Archie? Bill's eyes go black, and he slumps back in his chair. Somebody walks out in the shadows, holding a gun. '''(Human): '''But before papa comes...he must ensure safety. ''OUTSIDE THE HEADQUARTERS'' Lucy, Alan, Sunny, and Albedo stand outside the headquarters. They had been informed by Sevenseven they needed to come to the headquarters immediatly. '(Alan): '''So...anybody want to guess why the headquarters is on fire? Argit walks out of the front doors of the headquarters. '(Argit): 'I can take a guess. He grins evilly at the four of them. He takes out a little grey box from his jacket pocket, and opens it to reveal a red button. '(Argit): 'This, my friends..is the ''universe. Or, if you want to be specific, the destruction ''of the universe. Your move. Come attack me, and everything is erased. Everybody starts over, not knowing anything. Not even important things. Don't attack me, we take you and lock you up. Except one of you, of course. You can come on out. Argit glares at Albedo. Soon, Lucy, Alan, and Sunny follow his eyes. They see Albedo is grinning. Albedo's eyes are strained, like he was up all night, waiting for something. '(Lucy): 'Albedo...the crap did you do? '(Albedo): 'I did my job, you ''idiots. ''And it's almost done. Argit, you have the honors. Take them away. Argit brings up a speaker to his mouth and holds the button down, and says something into the speaker, that goes all around the are. '(Argit): ''Take them away, pals.'' SWAT swarm in, grabbing them by the arms. They attempt to escape, but Rex walks in behind Argit. He makes Smack Hands, intimidating Lucy, Alan, and Sunny. SWAT pull them away from the crowd, along with Argit and Albedo. (Albedo): 'What the ''crap ''are you fools doing? We're on your side, idiots! Unhand us! '(Argit): 'What this ''bozo ''said! Rex stares Argit blank in the face. '(Rex): 'You two rats aren't important to Ben and our society. You'd probably betray us anyways. The Shattered ''is ''being shut down. Albedo's eyes go blood red, suddenly. He screams, as if remembering something. '(Albedo): ''No... NO! I am '''NOT '''going back to that hell of a life....never again..... Albedo smacks the Ultimatrix, and turns into NRG. He smacks it again, turning into Ultimate NRG. He smacks it once more, turning into Unlimited NRG, an option he had added himself. The SWAT members holding him let go from the burning hot of his body, they're hand instantly being lit ablaze. '(Albedo): NEVER...AGAIIIIN! Albedo shoots magma everywhere, ''covering the people in it. He shoots it at Argit, Rex, and swat members everywhere. He walks over to Rex. '(Albedo): ''You are not needed in society....... Albedo pushes his burning fist into Rex's chest, burning a hole through it. Rex screams brutally, and falls to the ground. Blood gushes everywhere, and Rex goes lifeless. '(Albedo): As for you, SWAT members...if you want to live, you'll go by my orders, for the time being. Take these idiotic rebels away. Lucy stares at Albedo, a pained look on her face. She's knocked unconcious after staring at him for about a minute, along with the rest of them. Shattered members everywere are being carried out, taken to Ben's government headquarters. Albedo reverts, and walks over to the Shattered Headquarters, a match in hand. '(Albedo): '''Game over, Shattered. He flicks the match at the headquarters, lighting what wasn't ablaze before ablaze now, and walks away, grinning. An explosion goes off in the quarters, and his grin widens. '(Albedo): '''This is my game, now, and there's no way anybody can stop it. Not Ben. Not the Shattered. Not anybody. This is ''Checkmate.' Characters Heroes *Lucy *Alan *Sunny *Sixsix (deceased) *Vulkanus *Archie (deceased) *Bill (deceased) *SevenSeven (mentioned) *Albedo (?) Villians *Albedo *Argit *SWAT members *Rex (deceased) *Ben (heard/mentioned) Aliens used by Albedo *Unlimited NRG (debut) *Tortugalice (debut) Category:Two-Part Episodess Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Inversed Roles Category:Roblox Macaroni Category:Rob Macaroni Category:PokeRob